


Trouble in the Tent

by Perching_Owl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl
Summary: Prompto wakes up during the night, not knowing why.





	Trouble in the Tent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Final Fantasy XV Kink meme: 
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=2202824#cmt2202824
> 
> It's cleaned up slightly and I hope you enjoy it.

Prompto yawns, eyes blinking open. He isn't entirely awake yet and will most likely fall back asleep again soon. It's still almost pitch black outside. So it is even too early for Ignis to get up. There aren't any noises from the outside, so neither daemons or creatures are moving about, which is good. They are at a haven, meaning they should be safe, but the absence of hearing both makes him feel easier.  
   
It's probably because he isn't used to sleeping in the wild with other people in his vicinity, Prompto muses, thinking about what has woken him.  
   
It's not only still dark, but cold so they have taken out their mummy sleeping bags instead of their usual blankets. It means he is warm, maybe a bit warmer than comfortable. He dislikes their proper sleeping bags as Gladio had dubbed them because they remind him of small spaces and thus he prefers the blankets. But he hasn't woken up because of that either.  
   
For a moment he thinks a change in the weather has woken him, but he hears neither thunder in the distance nor rain. It doesn't feel like either of those even if that is difficult to judge in a stuffy tent with three other people. But if anything it is lighter in the tent, suggesting the dark clouds from earlier in the evening have cleared up and the stars have come through.  
   
Shifting Prompto tries to make himself more comfortable. Then the cause dawns on him. There is a dull pain just below his knee like he has been kicked. There is only one of them who does that, but he still cannot hold back a small smile. In way, he thinks, it's rather funny - as stiff and formal as the advisor can occasionally be, he doesn't have a concept of personal space while sleeping. He needs space, lots of it and if he doesn't get it, he kicks, grumbling in his sleep and then turning onto his other side.  
   
Which is the reason why Ignis sleeps at the entrance of the tent. Usually Gladio is the one sleeping next to Ignis because in the words of the shield ‘I can take whatever Ignis throws at me’ at which Ignis has chuckled and thrown a cup of noodles – one that was actually hot and while Gladio had manage to catch it with minimal burns the hurt look had been worth it according to everyone else involved.  
   
But . . . something about this situation sits uneasily with him. He hasn’t fallen asleep next to the advisor and the shield. Actually Prompto can recall falling asleep between Gladio and Noctis, his usual space.  
   
Huh? It's not like he sleepwalks. At least he is pretty sure he doesn't do it. Yawning, his eyes begin to drop and he curls away from Ignis towards the warmth that is Gladio.  
   
He is just about to drop off again, when Ignis moves behind him and Prompto turns to grumble at him, when he sees it. It's big. Too big. Too big, too dark, too many legs. And it's in the tent with them. Sitting on the tent's entrance, above Ignis' head, on the inside, which shouldn't happen. It shouldn’t be there and for long has it been there? His heartbeat quickens, his mouth goes dry and the words he wants to say get stuck in his throat.  
   
He tries again, this time whispering softly, 'Help. Guys.'  
   
Then again louder, 'Guys, help.'  
   
Gladio grumbles, but doesn't really wake.  
   
The thing however does.  
   
'GUYS, HELP,' Prompto finally manages to scream.  
   
Gladio is awake instantly, but his voice is still rough from sleep, 'What?'  
   
Prompto more feels than see the start of summoning one of the weapons from the arminger. The hair at the back of his neck standing up and there is the taste of magic, metal and ozone in the air. Then again the worst candidate to summon a weapon inside the tent would be Gladio. Maybe he should just shoot it. But if only he could move instead of staring transfixed at that thing.  
   
'Take care of THAT!'  
   
'That's Iggy,' Gladio replies confused. Or maybe, he isn't awake yet, Prompto thinks. His voice drops into a hoarse whisper as he says, 'No, there is a bug. And Astrals, it's huge, look. Make it go away.'  
   
Gladio moves, kneeling at first, then climbing – or rather hobbling - over Prompto in his sleeping bag and towards the tent’s entrance. He zips open the entrance and when the bug doesn't move uses one of their shoes to guide it towards the freedom.  
   
Finally it is outside and Prompto breathes a little easier. Ignis grumbles, sitting up, not even half awake and asks, 'What's happening?'  
   
'Bug. Go back to sleep,' Gladio answers, trying to climb over Ignis and nearly failing at doing so if the angered sound – not unlike a cat – made by the advisor is anything to judge by.  
   
'Yeah, you shouldn't be bugging the chickens,' Ignis mumbles, eyes falling shut before dropping onto the floor. He shifts unto his side, turning his back towards the tent before curling into a tight ball with legs drawn up.  
   
With a look Gladio musters first Ignis, then Prompto. 'Move over to Noctis, Iggy is cold.'  
   
Prompto does as he is told, wriggling in his sleeping bag to the other side, almost looking like an insect himself. He manages to jostle Noctis' water bottle, but thankfully after dousing their tent more than once in water and other liquids it is closed. Glancing at Noctis, he sees the other one lying there just as he had fallen asleep. Arms neatly folded over his stomach, legs straight and breathing even. At times like these Prompto wishes he could fall asleep as deep as Noctis can, simply being dead to the world, but alas he is the lightest sleeper out of the three of them.  
   
Gladio moves, clearly settling as he turns his back towards Prompto and curls around Ignis. Then his breathing starts to even out as well. Prompto meanwhile is still wide awake from the adrenaline rush, but at least he is getting drowsy again. Even if the incident with the bug has left him more awake than he preferred. Maybe he can catch up on a bit of sleep in the car.  
   
Taking one last glance around, his eyes fall on Noctis. There is a small frown on his face and the pinched look, which doesn’t bode well. Must be nightmares, Prompto thinks. Sluggishly he moves over, curling himself against Noctis as much as their sleeping bags allow and then begins to hum. It's the Chocobo theme, but slower and calmer and maybe a bit out of tune. Noctis' expression eases and Prompto smiles. All is well, he thinks before finally drifting back into sleep.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, constructive criticism and kudos are appreciated. Well, not only appreciated, but I love them as they fuel my creativity . . . and tell me when I screwed up tags and butchered the English language.


End file.
